Mais Um Momento
by Kagamichin
Summary: Depois de um árduo treino do Time 7, Naruto fica muito machucado e Hinata vai cuidar dele. O que aconteceria se uma pequena palavra fosse dita? [Oneshot][NaruxHina][ignorem esse resumo, pq ta péssimo...]


**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas, porem, entretanto, todavia... Itachi-kun e Sasuke-kun são propriedades minhas! Ò.Ó **

Legenda: 

Eu amo Itachi ( narração)

_"Eu amo Itachi"_ ( pensamento)

— Eu amo Itachi ( fala)

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

**Mais um momento**

Depois de um árduo treino o Time 7 estava completamente acabado, com exceção de Sasuke e Sakura, que não tinham graves ferimentos, apenas alguns arranhões, nada de grave, e nada que a Kunoichi não pudesse resolver. Em compensação Naruto e Kakashi numa pequena luta dois a dois acabaram ficando com algum osso quebrado, cortes profundos, e tudo porque Naruto não queria perder para Sasuke, o que fez Sakura se irritar e entrar no meio da luta dos dois. Não deu em outra, Naruto em menos de dez minutos já estava no chão inconsciente, e Kakashi desistiu de tentar fazer com que Sakura não interferisse na luta dos garotos, afinal ele já não conseguia mais segura-la, e logo que Kakashi a largou ela o deixou inconsciente também.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

— Naruto-kun está doendo muito ainda?

A garota terminava de fazer os curativos de Naruto que estava deitado em sua cama.

— Não muito Hinata-chan. Obrigado por estar cuidando de mim.

Naruto da um enorme sorriso, pegando na mão de Hinata que fica totalmente vermelha.

— Err... – puxa a mão que Naruto estava segurando – Sakura-chan e Sasuke-kun exageraram ontem, e como esta Kakashi-san?

— Ah! Kakashi-sensei também apanhou muito, mas Kurenai está cuidando dele.

Hinata deu um sorriso tímido para o Uzumaki, que ficou fascinado com a delicadeza de Hinata.

Pensamento de Naruto

_"Vazio, é apenas isso que me rodeia. Não pode existir coisa pior do que isso, ser rejeitado, excluído, abandonado, sem nem saber se existe alguém nesse mundo que possa lhe ajudar ou te amar. Mas sei que agora é tudo diferente, tenho muitos amigos que gostam de mim. Mas gostaria tanto que Hinata-chan dissesse que me ama, ou que apenas dissesse que gostasse de mim. Não me importo em ser apenas um amigo dela, sei que já sou, mas mesmo assim quero ser mais que um amigo, queria tanto sempre estar junto com ela, sair por ai gritando e mostrando para todo mundo que eu a amo e que ela também me ama... Se isso acontecesse, eu Uzumaki Naruto seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo..."_

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Ficou admirando Hinata por um longo tempo, enquanto sua mente vagava perdida em pensamentos. Hinata não pode deixar de corar, afinal qualquer um percebia que Naruto estava observando-a, ou analisando-a da cabeça aos pés, realmente, Naruto estava fascinado, e ela muito vermelha, mas mesmo assim Hinata continuava a olhar naqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava.

Pensamento de Hinata

_"Naruto-kun sempre foi tão só, nunca ninguém dando atenção a ele. Mas mesmo assim ele continua fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção, e também continua com seu grande sonho de se tornar um Hokage. Enquanto eu fico aqui quieta e tímida, sem saber como dizer o que realmente sinto. Sempre o admiro, o olho sem que perceba, mas sei que no fim isso não adianta e nem muda nada. Não teria coragem de me declarar para ele, nunca vou ter. Se ao menos Naruto-kun gostasse de mim não apenas como uma amiga, ou uma companheira de missões. Como posso ter tanto medo de dizer três pequenas e simples palavras, mas que fazem uma grande diferença? Aposto que Naruto-kun teria coragem de dizê-las, ou não teria? Naruto-kun poderia me amar?"_

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Saindo dos devaneios tanto Hinata quanto Naruto esboçam um pequeno sorriso.

— Hinata-chan gomen por estar te fazendo ficar por aqui cuidando de mim...

— Na...Naruto-kun... Iie! Não tem por que se desculpar, eu estou aqui por que eu... – Hinata cora de leve – eu... Quero estar cuidando de você sempre que precisar Naruto-kun... Eu... eu... Aishiteru Naruto-kun...

Naruto olha-a surpreso, nunca pensara que ela teria coragem para falar algo assim a ele.

"_Aiii... O que eu fui falar... O que ele deve estar pensado de mim! Essa não!"_- Pensa Hinata já super corada pelo olhar que o Uzumaki lançou para ela –

"_Hinata... Eu... Eu não posso acreditar... "- Pensa Naruto olhando-a com um sorriso maroto nos lábios" –_

Hinata já não sabia mais o que fazer, levantou-se de súbito, mas foi impedida por uma mão que segurava firme em seu pulso. Ela olha diretamente nos olhos de Naruto, não pronunciando palavra alguma, este se levanta da cama rápido, e puxa Hinata de encontro com o seu corpo, do pulso de Hinata, Naruto desce sua mão até a cintura da garota, segurando-a possessivamente, enquanto a outra acariciava o rosto da Hyuuga. Hinata não tinha reação, não sabia o que fazer, queria tanto tudo isso, que sua cabeça dava voltas, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos sobre o que iria fazer que nem percebeu que agora o Uzumaki colara sua boca com a dele, um beijo tímido no inicio, mas que foi se intensificando com o passar do tempo. Naruto deitou-a na cama, ficando por cima dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente, logo, ambos ficaram sem ar e apartaram-se.

Hinata, muito mais corada do que antes, olhava sem parar para o garoto que lhe roubou o coração ainda quando pequenos.

— Na-ru-to-kun... – Hinata fala pausadamente e com a voz fraca –

— Hinata-chan, gomen... Demo... eu não podia esperar mais, depois disso que você falou para mim tudo mudou...

Hinata olhava-o confusa – _"Como assim? Será que..." –_

— Hinata... Aishiteru.

Naruto sussurrou com uma voz rouca no ouvido de Hinata, causando arrepios em todo o seu corpo. Não havia mais palavras para se dizer, agora ambos apenas contemplavam a presença um do outro, para sempre lembrarem daquele momento, não como apenas um único, mas sim dentre um dos mais importantes que iriam ter a partir daquele momento.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

**N/A:** _Yo minna!_

Ta ae mais uma fic minha, depois de tempos não postando nenhuma xD

Well... Mesmo curta, Espero que tenha agradado, não sou muito boa pra escrever NaruxHina, mas ate que saiu interessante, mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado n.n E sobre o final, como eu sou péssima em finais, eu deixei desse jeito, por que caso contrario, eu não iria terminar nunca xD

Leiam as minhas outras fics também, please!

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM, DEIXEM REVIEW! n.n**

É isso que me faz continuar a escrever essas fics! Nem que seja critica, elogio, idéia, qualquer coisa é bem vinda!

_Kunais de Kissus, Ja ne n.n/_


End file.
